The New Girl
by blurd-vision
Summary: A new girl comes to live with Whitey in Tree hill, and they all get more than they anticiapted. How will the present realtionships hold up? Or will they?
1. A walk around town

Disclaimer: I do not own One tree hill. (It's shocking, I know.)  
  
The young girl sat in her seat. She watched as the clouds flew by her. "Beautiful, aren't they?" The man beside her said. Startled she jumped in her seat and stared at the man. "So where are you headed?"  
  
The girl analyzed the man. He looked nice enough. "You probably never heard of it." She looked up and saw he was waiting. "Tree hill. How 'bout you?"  
  
"Actually I'm going to the same place." The man smiled. "My name's Dan Scott."  
  
The girl nodded as she shook his hand. "Britney Ouzif."  
  
"Attention." A woman said on the announce system. "We'll be landing at the airport in 15 minutes."  
  
Britney laughed. "Where else would we land?" The man laughed along with her. She liked him; he seemed like a good man.  
  
In the airport, Britney went to retrieve her bags when she ran into someone. "I'm sorry sir. Oh, hi Dan."  
  
"Britney. Do you have a ride into town." Dan asked her.  
  
"I was just gonna take a cab." She told him as she picked up her luggage.  
  
"Why don't you come with me." Britney thought; she had always been told not to go with strangers but... to hell with it.  
  
"Sure."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Back in Tree Hill, Deb paced across the front lawn. "Where is he, Nathan?" she asked her son.  
  
"Don't worry mom," he reassured her, as he sunk the ball through the hoop. "He'll be here soon." Just moments after, Dan's car pulled into the driveway.  
  
"There's my woman." Dan stepped out of the car and over to his wife. He kissed her on the cheek. "Deb I'd like you to meet, Britney." The young girl stepped out of the car.  
  
"Hi Britney." Deb was a little unhappy, but did her best to hide it. She turned to Dan. "Now you're bringing young girls home from the airport?"  
  
"Deb she had no ride home." She rolled her eyes at Nathan who seemed to be flirting with the new girl.  
  
"So Britney," Deb said, trying to divert her attention from her son to herself. "Where are you staying."  
  
Britney looked at the address on her hand. "Well... do you know Brian Durham?"  
  
They talked for a while, before Nathan pointed her in the direction she wanted to go. As she walked down the streets, she continued to ask people where the certain street was. She wasn't lost; she just wanted to communicate with people. Although eventually with all the directions she ended up at a basket ball court.  
  
Britney stood there for a few seconds, wondering what to do. "Hey! Hey, could one of you point me in the direction of 'Whitey's' house. The guys stopped playing and looked over at the beauty that stood before them  
  
A young guy with blonde hair walked over to her. "You're looking for Whitey?" he asked with a cute laugh. "Go down this street, turn right at the stop sign. Keep going until you reach the end, then turn left, then right at the first street and it's the second house on your right." Britney stared at him.  
  
"Ok thanks." She headed off towards Whitey's house, when she heard a voice calling for her.  
  
"Hey! Why don't you stay a little?" The guy asked.  
  
Britney was hesitant. "I really should go. Maybe I'll come down later. What's your name?"  
  
"Lucas!" Britney nodded, then walked away repeating his directions so she wouldn't forget.  
  
When she finally got to his house, she was a little nervous about it all. But she breathed in, and knocked. After a few minutes of knocking and waiting, she was about to turn away, when the door opened. "Britney!" The man yelled. She threw herself around him.  
  
"It's so great to see you Uncle Brian." Britney brought her stuff inside and followed her uncle up the stairs.  
  
"This'll be your room. Ok Brit?" The young girl nodded and set her stuff down on the bed. "So what do you do Sunday nights?"  
  
"I usually plan stuff for the players. But I can change that for you."  
  
Britney and Whitey had dinner and talked most of the night. Britney told him everything that had happened in her life, and Whitey told her everything there was to know about Tree Hill. "So you'll be goin to school with Lucas and them, I got your courses all figured out. You'll have fun."  
  
Britney and her uncle went to bed around 11. All she could think about was going to school; she had to look perfect. First impressions were everything.  
  
"Good night Brit!"  
  
My first One tree hill fic. How was it?  
  
Please Review. If you have any ideas tell me please! 


	2. Day one of a new life

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Britney! Wake up!" Whitey yelled in at her. The young girl groaned then rolled herself out of bed.  
  
"Okay. Today has to be perfect."  
  
She went over to her suitcase where her clothes still lay and picked out the best outfit. An orange tank top, with tight blue jeans and her gray sweater that everyone had signed. So maybe it wasn't the perfect outfit or barely even close, but she looked good. She brushed out her long black hair and gazed at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Who am I kidding? I'm still the same quiet loser I was before." Reaching into her makeup bag she grabbed what she needed and worked it in. "Well, I don't look like a loser and no one knows me so I can be a totally different person!" Britney skipped down the hallway and slid down the banister.  
  
"Good morning Brit." Whitey greeted her while she scrounged the kitchen for food.  
  
.  
  
As she walked to school she took in everything. It was all so different from Detroit. The people seemed a lot nicer than they did there. Or maybe these people were just better at hiding their flaws than they had been.  
  
"Hey Britney." Came a voice from behind her. Nathan approached her.  
  
"Oh hi. What's up?" Britney tried to calm herself down as heart was racing. 'Just be cool Brit, be cool.'  
  
"We're late."  
  
"We are? I must have slept in." Britney tried not to sound worried, at her old school she had never been late. But they didn't know that. "Ah well, I was always late at my old school."  
  
Nathan and Britney flirted as they made their way to the school. They stopped at the doorway. "What class do you have?" Britney asked.  
  
"English." Nathan sighed. "I hate English."  
  
"Same here. Well since it's..." Britney looked down at her watch. "I don't have watch." She said laughing. Nathan rolled up his sleeve.  
  
"8:38. School started about 25 minutes ago." They looked at each other. "You really want to?" Britney nodded and they walked away from the school together.  
  
.  
  
At the basketball court, Nathan and Britney sat together on the picnic bench. They laughed and they played a little game of one on one. Nathan had eased up on her but was shocked when she beat him 6 to 4.  
  
"Too bad you're not a guy." Nathan stated. "You'd make a great player."  
  
"Yeah. But if I was a guy I couldn't do this." Britney said as she pushed her new friend onto the picnic table. It felt great. She kissed him and he kissed her back. "Do you have a girl friend?" Britney asked.  
  
"No." Nathan lied. He was so into this girl, he didn't want it to stop. They rolled of the table and lay on the ground. Nathan reached up into her shirt to unbuckle her bra. But he had trouble.  
  
"It's in the front." She whispered. He reached his hands up the front of her body to continue what he had started. Her body was warm against his hands and it was so smooth. He felt her hands slip down his body and unzip his jeans.  
  
"This isn't the right place to do this." Britney whispered pulling away.  
  
"No it's fine." Nathan reassured her as he pulled her closer to his body. Britney unbuttoned his shirt. He felt her hands massage his chest while he undid her belt and slipped off her sweater.  
  
Britney had never done anything like this, but it felt oddly natural. Like all this had been stirring up inside off her. She just let her lips guide her and her hands seemed to know what they were doing. She brought her hands to Nathan's pants, unbuttoned them and slowly slipped them down his legs. He did the same, his hands sliding down her long smooth legs. They rolled over so Nathan lay over her. Slipping down her panties, Nathan did his thing.  
  
Britney's lips locked with his, she brushed her hands through his hair, bringing him closer to her. Nathan's hands slipped up and down her small body before he slid them up her shirt. Britney's lips glided across Nathan's face...  
  
"Nathan! Britney!" Britney looked away scared.  
  
Trying to be casual Nathan said. "Hey... what's up?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Please review! ( : 


	3. My favorite place

I don't own One Tree Hill.  
  
I've seen that a lot of people seem to dislike my fashion of quickly skipping into things. I'm sorry if that bothered you, but that's just the way the story goes. Thanks...  
  
Sorry that it took a while. ( : .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The two of them quickly felt insecure. Just as quick they frantically slipped back into their clothing. Nathan jumped to the ground. "Haley!" He yelled as he ran after her down the basketball court.  
  
"I assume there's something between them?" Britney said smiling sheepishly. She felt embarrassed and stupid. 'That's why they only do this in movies.' She thought.  
  
"Didn't he tell you?" Lucas asked as he sat down on the picnic table. Britney shook her head. "Why Nathan?"  
  
.  
  
"Haley, come on." Nathan yelled after her.  
  
"No! Get away from me! Why don't you just go back to... her?" Haley sat down behind a tree and set her head in her arms.  
  
"Haley. Haley please. I don't even know how it happened. If I could I'd go back and change it. Haley, come on. I'm sorry." Nathan knew he didn't sound quite as sorry as he wanted to. He really would go back and change it. If he could. He was just so caught up in the moment, his mind couldn't think.  
  
"You're not sorry." She said. Nathan argued her wrong. "If you won't go away, I will!" Haley got up from her seat, and walked away, hoping Nathan wouldn't follow.  
  
.  
  
Britney and Lucas sat in an odd silence. "So what's it like living with Whitey?" Lucas asked trying to break the silence.  
  
"Well, it's probably different for me than it would be for you. He's family. I guess it's pretty much like living without your mom and dad." Britney actually loved living with her uncle, but she didn't want all of Tree Hill to know. "So do you play basketball here?" Britney asked. She had seen him playing and he was in the Raven team picture so she thought that would be an easy topic.  
  
"Ya. I don't play all that much anymore now that I'm on the team. But this used to be my favorite place in Tree Hill... it still is."  
  
"Oh yeah? I used to play basketball back home."  
  
"You any good?" Lucas asked intrigued.  
  
"I'm... okay." She said. She watched as Lucas' eyes searched the court for a ball. His eyes lit up when he spotted the ball, resting beside a bush.  
  
Lucas got up and made his way to the ball. "You wanna play?" Britney agreed and they played a bit.  
  
The young woman's talent impressed Lucas. When the points had made their way to 9-5 in Britney's favor, Lucas turned around and called for a break. Bent over and staring at the ground, they both stood panting in the middle of the court.  
  
"Where did you learn to play like that?" Lucas asked.  
  
"There was a bunch of basketball courts in Detroit. I played there my whole life. Usually with a pack of older boys who had fun teaching me stuff." Britney smiled.  
  
"You should join the team." Lucas told her. "The... girls team." Britney laughed timidly thinking about earlier.  
  
"What time is it?" Britney asked.  
  
"It is... oh we should get back to school. Lunch will finish in about ten minutes."  
  
"How long is your lunch period?" She asked surprised.  
  
"About 45 minutes, I have a spare before lunch." He said setting the ball down. He had been holding it since they stopped the game. "What class do you have?"  
  
Britney reached into her pocket and looked at her schedule. "I have media studies."  
  
"Really? I think either Jake or Tim is in that class. It's Jake. He loves it."  
  
"Oh yeah? Who are they?"  
  
Lucas laughed. "They're on the team. Jake's cool you'll like him." Britney and Lucas continued talking as they made their way to class.  
  
"See ya later Lucas."  
  
"You too Britney." Lucas went into his classroom and Britney made her way through the stream of people to class 113.  
  
The rest of her day went on well. She met dozens of people, most of whom she couldn't remember names. Of all the hundreds of people, she remembered, Nathan, Jake, Lucas, some girl named Ally and this other girl Brooke.  
  
On her way home, a car speeding by her yelled out her name then screamed. She was glad to go home, she just hoped her uncle didn't know about her skipping. Thankfully he didn't.  
  
"So how was school Brit?" he asked her over dinner. She told him everything that had happened in the afternoon and made up some small unimportant things that happened in her morning classes. After dinner, as she was free from her homework that she had finished earlier, she went down to the basketball court and brought a ball just in case.  
  
"Be back before 9." Her uncle's voice repeated consistently in her mind. She shoved a watch in her pocket and made her way to the court.  
  
After shooting hoops alone for a while, a dark silhouette showed up behind her. She was surprised when she turned and saw Lucas there. "Sorry if I scared you. Whitey said you were down here." Britney looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Why did you want me?"  
  
"I thought maybe we'd play some ball." So they did. The game ended with an unknown score. After the match, they sat down on the picnic table. And watched the sun finish it's set.  
  
"What time do you gotta be back by?"  
  
"9 o'clock."  
  
"Then we should go." Lucas walked his new friend home. At the doorstep, they could hear the game playing on Whitey's little box of life inside.  
  
"Good game." He said smiling.  
  
"You too." Britney said. "Hey Lucas, is it okay if your favorite place is mine too."  
  
He smiled letting her know it was cool. "Ya, but I have another favorite place now... it's with you."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Awe! Please review  
  
.  
  
By the way I realize she went from Nathan to Lucas in less than a day. It was just meant to be! ( : 


	4. Breakfast with the team

I don't own One Tree Hill, bacon or milk crates.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The next day, Britney felt on top of the world. The warm, juicy scent of sizzling bacon danced around the air in her room. Sniffling delicately at the traveling scent of her breakfast, she got up and without thought followed the aroma down the stairs and into the lively kitchen. With her eyes shut, she banged into a wall, then absentmindedly moved to the left and made her way around the kitchen table.  
  
"Good morning Uncle... AH!" Britney screamed as she saw two strange people at the stove. "Who are you? And what are you doing in my house?" she inquired.  
  
"I'm Tim and this is Jake." Said the guy who stood at the stove flipping bacon. Britney looked over at Jake who held his young daughter in his arms. "And that's Jenny." He added.  
  
"Awe! She's adorable." Britney admired the little one. Looking over at Tim she asked, "Why are here?"  
  
Jake set Jenny down in her stroller by the fridge and Britney bent down to play with her. "We're here making breakfast for the big game. It's kind of a tradition." Britney nodded as she stared at the mass of bacon sizzling in the pan.  
  
"How much are you expecting to eat?" she asked.  
  
Tim laughed. "The tradition goes, that two teammates will come over here and cook breakfast, then the rest come over and eat it." Just then the doorbell rang. Britney walked out of the kitchen and met up with her uncle at the door.  
  
Opening the big wooden door, she saw a group of eight guys. "Good morning boys." She said casually as if she always opened the door to a team of attractive guys.  
  
"Britney!" Whitey ordered. "Go put on something more... appropriate!" A couple of the guys whistled as the young girl ran up the stairs giggling to herself. Whitey smacked the boys over the head and went to sit on the sofa.  
  
Britney laughed at herself, she had forgotten that she was still wearing her pajamas. She had also forgotten that they consisted of her bra, panties and an old see-through shirt. Britney pranced around her room in her undergarments as she sang to the music that played on the radio. A young man's footsteps banged against the carpeted stairs as he searched for the bathroom. Britney grabbed her brush from her desk and whipped off her shirt. She brushed her hair as her body moved to the rhythm of the fast song. The young man stopped walking and looked down the hallway for the bathroom.  
  
"Ah ha!" he said as he stared into the small room. "How could your bathroom be this- woah." He said, blown away by the immense shower in the small bathroom. As the young man walked away from the washroom and made his way to the stairs, he stopped at the sound of music. He decided he would notify the young woman in her room of breakfast.  
  
"Hey Britney," he said quietly as he opened the door. Britney screamed and stared at the guy in front of her.  
  
"What are you doing in here Lucas?" She asked as she slipped on a shirt.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you breakfast will be ready soon." He said backing up towards the door.  
  
"Soon?" She asked with a sparkle in her eyes as she approached him. "Then I guess we'll have time for this..." She grabbed a bit of Lucas' shirt and pulled him in towards her. Wrapping her arms around his body, she enlaced her lips with his. The two teens held each other and kissed intimately until the door swung open.  
  
Minutes before in the kitchen  
  
Jake and Tim set the table for twelve. "Jake?" Tim inquired. "Three people are gonna have to sit on milk crates."  
  
Jake laughed. "Me and you and... Nathan can sit on the crates." The young man chuckled again this time leading his friend in too. "Go get Lucas and Britney and I'll call the others in."

* * *

Britney leaped back, grabbed something from behind her bed and started talking. "And this is my painting of my sister, Emma." Lucas nodded, trying not to laugh, as the picture she pulled out was that of an old man.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Tim said wide-eyed as he stood in the doorway. "Uh... uh" he mumbled. "Breakfast is ready."  
  
"Okay thanks Tim." Lucas said as he watched his teammate fumble down the hallway. "I'll meet you down there."  
  
Britney nodded as she watched his butt while he walked out. She sighed and fell back onto her bed. Giggling, she put on a pair of plaid pajama bottoms. She looked in the mirror at herself, then went downstairs.  
  
Everyone was already in the kitchen when she got down. All the guys turned their heads and watched intently as she bounced into the kitchen. Her black hair shined under the bright sunlight that glared in through the open windows.  
  
Whitey spent the first ten minutes of their meal, explaining his game strategy. The young girl looked around the table, if only her friends in Detroit could see this, they'd be blown away. Britney Ouzzif eating breakfast with the whole basketball team. "Britney... Britney!" Whitey practically yelled at his niece, who seemed to be off in another world.  
  
"What?" she asked blindly.  
  
"I said, are you gonna come to practice tonight? Give these boys a lesson or two." He asked proudly.  
  
Britney was unsure. Whenever she had been better at things than the guys, she began to be ignored. "Um... I don't know Uncle Brian. I only know how to play street ball, I don't know any of the real rules."  
  
"Oh come on," Tim's voice echoed through the silent room. "Come play. We'll go easy on you."  
  
Britney smirked and chuckled egoistically. "Easy? Sure I'll come, and I'll kick your ass while I'm at it!" The conversation continued jumping from one subject to another as they gobbled down their breakfast. By the time Britney went up to change, all the plates had been wiped clean. 'And I thought we'd have too much food.' She thought as she climbed the stairs.  
  
.  
  
"You look really nice today." Lucas complimented her as they walked in the big crowd to school.  
  
"Thank you!" she said flattered. "So what class do you have?"  
  
Lucas thought. "Chemistry."  
  
"Sounds like fun." Britney stated sarcastically.  
  
Lucas laughed. "Well, I needed another science, and in tenth, I liked chemistry."  
  
"Fair enough." Britney said leaning on her new friend. "I have English."  
  
"Hey Lucas!" Haley said as she ran over.  
  
"I'll talk to you later Lucas." Britney said uncomfortably as she walked away.  
  
"Later." He said then turned to Haley.  
  
"Hey Brit wait up." Nathan said as he walked away from he other players as they turned to go to their class. "You've got English right?" she nodded. "Then walk with me."

* * *

"Look who's all cool now." Brooke smirked as she turned to face her once again best friend, Peyton. "She thinks she's so great."  
  
"Isn't it wonderful to be friends again?" Peyton asked sarcastically as she laughed at look of disgust Brooke wore. "She's probably really nice." Brooke looked at her friend with a very skeptical look.  
  
"Anyone as slutty as that can't be nice." She remarked rudely  
  
"Why not? You are." Peyton laughed as her friend hit her shoulder and they watched Britney and Nathan make heir way to class.

* * *

As they sat down the teacher stared at Nathan and Britney. "So why weren't you here yesterday?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
Britney looked over at Nathan who discretely shrugged his shoulders. "Well... we were going up the stairs and he tripped on someone's books. He hit his head real hard on the ground, it was bleeding. So I took him to the emergency room. They put some stitches in the back of his head and he's fine now." Britney nodded.  
  
"Right. Nathan and..." he looked at the paper on his desk. "Britney, I don't think so. News travels fast around here." Britney's eyes opened very wide. "Don't worry I'll keep it from Whitey."  
  
The two of them sighed. Then the young teacher added. "But I don't make promises." 

.

.

  
  
Got milk? 

Please review! 


	5. The practise

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL  
  
For any Simpson watchers:  
  
Bart (spelling impressive in class): I-M-P...  
  
Nelson: Ha! Ha! Bart's pee!  
  
Ralph: I made Bart in my pants.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The school day seemed to pass by slowly. Britney tried to introduce herself to a few people in her phys ed. Class, but the majority wanted nothing to do with. She figured they had heard about the other day because they gave her evil, jealous almost envious looks.  
  
However in her last class of the day, Foods, she was placed with a girl named Carmen and a guy named Basil. They seemed to be good friends.  
  
Basil was a Tunisian exchange student living with Carmen for a bit. He was hoping to find a way to stay in Tree Hill, for he didn't want to go home. Basil had short black hair and fairly dark complexion, whereas Carmen had beautiful golden blonde hair that hung just past her ears with a very pale complexion.  
  
Britney found herself amused as their soufflé turned out flat when Carmen accidentally dropped a fork on it. They all laughed and got a very disappointed look from their teacher, Ms. Boboning.  
  
"Hey you want to come to the café with us tonight for supper?" Basil asked Britney in his thick French accent.  
  
Britney was delighted; she finally had friends that didn't play basketball. "Ya sure I'll have to ask though. Where is it?"  
  
"We'll pick you up, five'ish good for you?" Carmen asked. Britney nodded and wrote her address down on her new friend's hand.  
  
When the bell rang, Britney said goodbye to her friends and stayed back in the classroom. "Ms. Boboning?" Britney asked as she approached her.  
  
Ms. Boboning was a short woman who looked about twenty-five. She wore a floral printed red shirt with a flared black skirt. Her chestnut brown hair was tied back in a ponytail with only a few bits hanging over her round chubby face. She actually a very beautiful woman with a gorgeous white smile from ear to ear.  
  
"Yes." She replied in her sweet powerful voice. She was also the school's drama teacher.  
  
"Um..." Britney started nervously. "I'm sorry we ruined the cake."  
  
The teacher laughed, but stopped when she saw her student was confused. "It doesn't matter." Ms Boboning smiled. "Now go on."  
  
Britney ran off and searched the school once again for the gym.  
  
.  
  
When she found it no one was there yet. So she went to the change room and changed. "I wonder which door?" she asked herself. Neither of the doors had signs indicated for which gender they were meant.  
  
Uncertain, she went into the left one with hope in her hands. "AHH!" she screamed and ran out the door. "Oh my God, I just saw ten guys showering together."  
  
As she made her way to the other change room she nodded her head happily. "I just saw a bunch of guys NAKED!"  
  
.  
  
Britney changed as quick as she could so she could do a few laps before the guys got in. Unfortunately, she wasn't the only speedy one on the court.  
  
"Hey Britney!" she heard Lucas say as she spun out of the change room.  
  
Britney greeted the guy as her cheeks turned red. "Sorry... about... the..."  
  
"It's okay." He said with a chuckle. "So you wanna do something tonight?" he asked smiling.  
  
Britney sighed. "I can't I'm going out with some friends." Lucas looked disappointed. "But maybe we could play ball at the court by the river."  
  
His frown flipped quickly to a smile. "Meet you at eight." Britney nodded and they both went off to jog a little.  
  
.  
  
"Okay! Regular teams! First to 5 wins! Britney you go with Nathan's team!" the teens broke up from around Whitey and began the play.  
  
The jump was between Jake and Lucas. Lucas, jumping just inches higher grabbed the ball and threw it to Tim. Tim dribbled the ball up the court struggling to keep it away from Nathan, who soon stole the ball. His eyes darted across the play and landed on Britney.  
  
"BRIT!" he yelled as he bounced the ball by Lucas. Britney caught it and began to dribble away from her net. Britney passed the ball to Jake just before she collided with Tim. The two teens smacked their heads together and fell to the ground.  
  
Tim squealed in pain as his head clunked against the hard wood floor. Britney slid across the floor sweeping up some dirt with her shorts. Rubbing her forehead she quickly jumped to her feet and ran towards the net.  
  
"You okay?" she asked as she passed Tim who hadn't yet gotten up. "Nate!" she yelled for his attention. Seeing she was open, Nathan passed the ball t Britney. Britney dribbled the ball to the net, jumped and just as she shoot the ball a big hand came and hit it away. Britney shook her head and chased Lucas who now had the ball. Lucas passed to Tim, who walked slowly along the court. Jake grabbed the ball and lightly hit Tim cheek bringing him back to their world.  
  
(A/N: the other teammates would be playing but I don't know their names, so just pretend that they are. Thanks!)  
  
Tim ran beside him and reached for the ball. Jake passed the ball to Nathan who was quickly attacked by his brother. Britney ran up to him and he passed her the ball. She dribbled down the court Tim now on her back. She dribbled up to the net, jumped and SCORED! First point!  
  
The game continued like that until both teams were even at 4 points. "Next basket wins." Whitey said as he held the ball above Britney and Tim's hands.  
  
"Are you okay? Your one eye's not totally open." Britney asked Tim.  
  
"I'm fine." Tim said.  
  
"You're goin down." Britney said ruthlessly.  
  
"We'll see about that." He answered. Britney watched carefully as the ball fell from her uncle's hand. She jumped up and passed the ball to Lucas, as she and Nathan had planned. Confused, Lucas caught the ball and stood in place as Britney had expected. Nathan darted from his place and took the ball crunching into his brother's shoulder as he did it. Britney flared with anger towards Nathan as she watched Lucas bent over in pain through the corner of her eye.  
  
Nathan and Britney ran together up the court. Seeing Tim behind him Britney yelled for the pass from Nathan. Trying to move Nathan elbowed Tim in the chest. "Sorry." He yelled over his shoulder. "Britney back here!" Britney passed the ball to Nathan. Nathan dribbled in place and prepared to shoot when Tim stole the ball from him. And traveled up the court. (A/N: Not the penalty, travel, the synonym for run. Thanks!) Tim passed the ball to Lucas and Britney interfered. Then Britney passed the ball to Jake who then passed her the ball to score the winning goal. Just as the ball made its beautiful "swoosh" through the net the players heard a clunk against the floor.  
  
Looking back they saw Tim lying on the court. His body lay in an odd position, his hand twisted backwards under his back with his legs folded together like a slightly opened lawn chair.  
  
"TIM!" they all yelled and rushed over.  
  
"Is he okay?" Lucas asked.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Please, please, please, please review! I beg of you!  
  
"They misunderestimated me!"  
  
-George W. Bush 


	6. Crying in your arms

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill!  
  
I just thought I'd post a summary to refresh your memory.  
  
**Summary:** In **chapter 1**, we meet Britney Ouzzif who comes from Detroit to live with her Uncle Brian (Whitey) Durham in Tree Hill. In **chapter 2**, Britney encounters Nathan and they skip school together only to end up sharing intimate relations together at the b-ball court by the river, and are then discovered by Haley and Lucas. In **chapter 3**, Britney has a one on one game with Luc that leads into a possible romance. In **chapter 4**, Britney wakes up to Tim & Jake in her kitchen. The girl has breakfast with the team, gets invited to play ball with them and has a little kiss scene with Luc. Then in English class, the teacher threatens to tell Whitey what her and Nathan did in the court. In **chapter 5**, Britney makes dinner plans with exchange student Basil and his friend Carmen. She then goes to the gym to play b-ball. The score comes down to 4 to 4 (next point wins) and Tim collapses on the court.  
  
And in **chapter 6**...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Is he okay?" Lucas asked as he stared down at Tim. The whole team plus Britney and Whitey were all gathered around the young man sprawled across the ground.  
  
"What happened?" Whitey asked with concern. A flock of concerned, scared and nervous feelings surrounded the team as they bent down to their friend. Bent down next to him, Britney brought her ear over his mouth and watched for a sign to assure her he was breathing.  
  
Looking up, horror streaked across her now pale face and she needn't announce her discoveries. "He's not breathing?" Nathan asked his eyebrows tilted up. The young man could feel guilt passing over him. 'It's all my fault, I hit him, I should've stopped to see if he was okay but I didn't. It's all my fault.'  
  
"It wasn't you, Nathan." Jake said as if reading Nathan's mind as he patted his teammate's shoulder.  
  
"Someone call 9-1-1." She said after giving a breath to her new friend. Lucas ran to the change room to get his cell and call.  
  
Lucas ransacked the change room throwing clothes across the room searching for his phone. "Jake won't mind." He said as he brought the cell phone to his ear after dialing.  
  
"Hello... EMS..." he heard the voice on the other end say.  
  
"Hi. I'm Lucas Scott." He figured he'd give his name, everyone on TV does it that way. "My friend just collapsed and we don't why, we need help, he's not breathing and..." Lucas began to mumble.  
  
"Calm down, someone is on their way... Lucas, where are you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm, we're in the gym, gym A at Tree Hill high, uh... 21..."  
  
"Don't worry I know the address," she assured him. Lucas began to calm down. "What's his name and what happened Lucas?"  
  
The young man tried to calm himself down. "Tim. We were playing basketball and him and Britney hit knocked their heads against each other then later on, Nathan elbowed him in the chest. He was kind of slow the whole game. He coughed a lot and... they're here."  
  
"Well, thank you Lucas I'm sure Tim will be fine." Lucas ran out of the change room to meet everyone. Lucas ran up the court to the others who were in the doorway. "Is he okay? Britney is he breathing yet?"  
  
Britney shook her head and leaned in to Lucas. "Lucas, what if he dies? I couldn't help I tried but I couldn't help him." Tears overflowed the brim of Britney's eyes as they did everyone else.  
  
"He'll be okay, don't worry. It's not your fault." He said holding her in his arms. 'But I know whose fault it is.' His mind spoke as he glared at Nathan.  
  
Nathan wiped his eyes repeatedly as not to cry in front of all his friends. But that was his best friend that he just watched being loaded into the ambulance on a stretcher. 'What if she's right,' he thought. 'What if he dies because of me.' Nathan turned to the wall and dug his face into his crossed arms. His body shook vigorously as that scene played over and over again in his head.  
  
"I'll talk to you later. K Lucas?" Britney asked  
  
Lucas nodded his head and watched Britney walk over to Nathan who was still standing against the wall. Jake had put his arm around him trying to comfort the fearful Nathan. Sympathetically, Britney reached out and caressed her crying friend. Guiding him to the ground Britney wrapped her arms around him, telling Jake to go.  
  
"Thank you Brit." He mouthed before walking slowly toward the change room.  
  
"Shh. Shh..." Britney repeated as she held Nathan in her arms. "It'll be okay. It's not your fault." Nathan acknowledged her but found her hard to believe. It was like forcing two puzzle pieces together, it just didn't fit. It was Nathan's fault and he knew it.  
  
Britney shut her eyes and rubbed Nathan's back, hoping to calm him. It had been a few minutes and one by one everyone left. Whitey had said he'd meet her at home and all the others just walked by and patted Nathan on the back. But Britney stayed.  
  
As she held her arms around Nathan, she could feel his delicate body tremble. He felt like a child, a small sorrowful child who she held in her arms, gently rocking from side to side. It seemed to calm him. He then was just sobbing with his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Why did you stay?" Nathan asked her as he opened his eyes again.  
  
Britney was caught off guard by his question. "Because you were sad and when I'm sad I like being with someone, so I thought for you, I would be that someone." Britney looked down into his glossy eyes. There was such a stain of hurt and guilt that covered them she didn't know how she could ever look away and think of something else.  
  
"What happened to him?" Nathan asked.  
  
"I don't know." She replied truthfully. Nathan lifted his head to see her eyes. He felt so responsible for what had happened but looking into Britney's eyes made him forget. Her eyes showed him so much compassion and love.  
  
Reaching out his hand, Nathan took Britney's and held it lightly. Bringing himself to an independent seating position he ran his free hand through her silky hair that she had partially tied back. "Thank you." he said in a loud whisper, his voice still shaking a bit.  
  
"Your welcome." She replied as she closed her eyes in both fear and exhilaration. She felt Nathan's lips brush across hers.  
  
A few minutes earlier in the library  
  
Haley sat with Mouth at the thick wooden table studying for their English test. She was reading through her old notes and being distracted by pictures that she had drawn when she got bored. There were some of her and Lucas, and then as then moved on through the pages it evolved to her with Nathan.  
  
She laughed at the primitiveness of her drawings. She wasn't too horrible but no where close to as good as Peyton. Still, looking at the drawings made her feel so happy. When she turned the page to look over the structure of a text she found something she had never seen. A letter.  
  
_Dear Haley,  
  
I know I've been a jerk, this whole thing between you and I has gotten out of hand. I'm sorry for how I've acted. I guess I get scared and it's just easier to run. Please forgive I didn't want to hurt you, but I don't know how not to. I think just being me hurts you.  
  
I know it sounds like a breakup, but just remember I love you and not anyone could take that away. No matter how bad the situation is, let me explain.  
  
Nathan_  
  
Haley felt tears escaping down her cheeks. "Are you okay?" Mouth asked her. Haley only nodded and looked down at her watch.  
  
"I should go," she said slowly. "I told Nathan I'd meet him after his practice and it should be over any minute.  
  
Haley shoes clunked against the linoleum floor, Haley stopped to think then walked differently as not to create too much noise in the empty hallway. "He should be done right now." She said as she looked into the gym.  
  
The young woman's shoulders dropped as she saw Britney's and Nathan's lips meet. Wiping her cheek, she ran off down the hallway.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
And to Miss **"ssss"** I don't know if you mean that in a bad way, but I see not how Brit has NO BRAINS!  
  
Oh well...  
  
Please **Review!**

An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind.

--Ghandi


	7. Plans for the night

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill

**I'm sooooo sorry it took me so long, I have excuses but I won't hand them out.**

**Sorry again and I hope you like it**

O

T

H

Quickly the two pulled away, each apologizing to each other. "It's okay." Britney said to Nathan in agreement. Awkwardly the two stood up and moved away from each other. "Maybe we should stay..."

"Away from each other." Nathan spoke for her. The two nodded and went off in different directions.

"Hey Uncle Brian!" Britney yelled over the radio as she kicked her shoes off and into the closet hallway. As she began to go up the stairs to her bedroom, Whitey turned off the radio and went over to his niece and leaned on the banister.

"So how was your day?" he asked eager to hear something happy.

Britney walked down a few steps and sat down. "Well other then practice? Pretty good, I guess." Standing up, Britney sighed. "That reminds me. Uh, can I go to the café with Carmen and Basil tonight?"

"Where is this place? And who are these people?" Whitey asked concerned for his niece.

"They're in my Foods class. And I don't know where it is, they said they'd pick me up around five. We're going for supper and to hang out."

"And you'll be back when?"

"About 9:30. So yes?" She asked eagerly.

Whitey smiled. "Have fun."

"What am I gonna wear?" she asked herself as she danced around her room in her underwear.

Britney had laid out four possible outfits, but they weren't perfect. She had gone through her clothes fifty times. Grunting she stared down at the four outfits on her bed. "Hmmm." She mumbled tilting her head. "Well this one's to dressy." She threw the clothes on her floor. "What was I thinking?" she chucked the skirt and top into her closet. "Maybe if..."

Britney switched the miniskirt from one outfit for the cargo pants of the other. "Perfection! I have done it. I'd like to thank the academy and my Uncle for being ever so patient, all my friends and my fans, I couldn't have done it without you." Britney blew kisses at the imaginary people in her room then began to laugh at herself.

"Britney your friends are here!"

Quickly Britney finished up with her eyeliner, kissed her mirror then raced down the stairs. "Hey Carmen, you look awesome."

The café was not what Britney was expecting (and surely not what you're expecting). The lights were dimmed and the all the windows were tinted so you could see out but not in. On the walls were hundreds of old jazz albums. The place was slightly smoky but not too much. All the tables were wooden as were the chairs, and had old lamps to light the area. And at the back of the place there was a stage where a live jazz band was playing.

"What do you think?" Basil asked Britney as they sat down near the stage.

Britney looked around. The music was pretty loud and really catchy. Without noticing her foot began to tap along to the music. "It's really cool."

Carmen agreed. "Isn't it? Basil and I come here all the time with other people. And at 6:30 they begin to let random people on the stage."

Basil chuckled. "We have lots of fun here. So do you like jazz?"

"Honestly? I never really listened to it. But it seems pretty cool right now. Is anyone else coming?"

Carmen looked towards the door. "Mouth and Graeme should be here any minute now." The three teens watched the people outside as they passed by the windows. "Here they are. Graeme! Mouth! Over here!"

(**A/N:** What's Mouth's real name? £50 to the first person to answer. Just kidding.)

"Hey guys sorry we're late." Mouth apologized. "We had to walk."

"That's cool." Basil said. "Graeme, Mouth this is Britney."

"Is this your first time here?" Mouth asked as he sat down next to Britney and Graeme beside him.

"Yeah." Britney replied and they began to talk.

"So when do we eat?" Graeme asked Carmen and Basil as a waitress approached them.

"How's now Graeme?" The woman asked. (The people of the café and the four teens knew each other well, seeing as they went there often.)

"Excellent."

The night went by excellently. The food was great, the music even better and Carmen and the guys even convinced Britney to go up and sing. They all sang except for Graeme who did a solo on his saxophone that he carried with him everywhere.

"So do you really take your sax with you everywhere you go? Isn't it hard carrying it around like a suitcase?" Britney asked Graeme on the ride home.

The young man laughed. "Yes I really do. And no, I think I've gotten used to carrying it around."

"Britney here's the court." Carmen said from the driver's seat. Britney got out of the hot car and thanked them her for the ride. "No problem. And you were great tonight. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah bye." Britney smiled to herself. "They thought I was good." She chanted in a whisper.

"Who thought you were good?"

"Holy shit." Britney jumped and put her hand against her heart. "Don't do that!" she said hitting Lucas on the shoulder.

The young man laughed, "I'm sorry." Britney rolled her eyes at him. "Ball?" he asked, picking up the basketball that sat at his feet. He grinned mischievously before ran off dribbling the ball.

"You can run but you can't... Win!" Britney yelled after him. Kicking off her high-heeled sandals, Britney raced off. She fought off the urge to jump on his back as she chased him around in a circle, trying to steal the ball.

Lucas sighed loudly as the ball escaped from his hand to hers. "I'll get you," he said waving his fist. But before he got his chance, the ball swooshed through the net. "Nice shot." He said standing in place.

"Alright, bottom of the night, Britney's got three points and Lucas has got..." Britney obnoxiously counted his points on her fingers. "ZERO! But it all comes down to this, next point wins. And she fakes left, she fakes right, she fakes right again and she's off to the left..." Britney's voice trailed off until she just mumbled while the brown ball bounced up and down.

Lucas swung his arms in front of her, and he got, he ran up the court with Britney tight on his heels. And there it was, the net had never looked more beautiful than it did at that moment. "I win." Lucas said, over confidant.

"Oh no you don't." Britney jumped on his back and wrapped her legs around his muscled torso. Lucas dropped the ball and his balance went with it. The two teens toppled over like a jenga tower.

"Are you okay?" Britney asked as she held out her hand. Lucas took it as support to help him stand up.

Grabbing his upper arm, Lucas grimaced. "Yeah I'm fine. But we ought to leave, it's quarter after nine."

"Already?" Britney asked. Lucas nodded. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow." Lucas said wrapping his arms around Britney.

Britney set his face on Lucas' chest. "I had fun tonight." She said, raising her head. Lucas leaned his head down and they both closed their eyes, feeling the passion brush through their kissing lips. The moon lit up their romance and the night's wind sprinkled it over the court.

"Me too." Lucas whispered as they slowly pulled apart.

O

T

H

**Thanks for reading, please review and I (once again) am so, so, so, sooooo sorry it took so long. But was it good? Review and tell me what you thought.**

o

**There's no where you can be that isn't where you're meant to be.**

**--The Beatles, All you need is Love**


	8. Caught

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill

**Once again sorry it took so long. **(It's a horrible habit. They should have patches to make people continue their fics… or not)

**O**

**T  
**

H 

"So how was the café, Brit?" Whitey asked as his niece came in the door.

Britney stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the threatening look on her uncle's face. Slowly, she took off her jacket and hung it on the hook in the closet. After standing in an awkward silence for several long seconds, Britney began to make her way up the stairs, but Whitey held her back.

"We need to talk young lady." He said still holding her arm.

Britney followed her uncle obediently and sat down in the chair in front of him. "So I hear you've been having some _fun_ with the other students. Is that right?"

Confused, Britney searched her mind for what he could be talking about. Then a light started flashing. Her eyes opened widely. _How could he have found out? Only… everybody knows. _Britney began to freak out inside. "I don't know what you're talking about." She attempted to fake.

Raising his eyebrows Whitey shook his head in disagreement. "You know perfectly well. You and Nathan? Skipping class? The basketball court by the river? Rings a bell doesn't it Britney?"

Britney gulped. The fear and guilt was obvious in her eyes. "Yes." She said, her head to the ground.

"I can't believe you'd do that! Then with Jake, now with Lucas! Britney I thought I could trust you. Where did you go tonight?"

Britney shrugged insulted by him. Nothing ever happened with Jake. "I went to a jazz café and nothing happened between Jake and me!" she said raising her voice.

Whitey lightly shook his head. "You're going back home. It's not working out here."

A tear came to the girl's eye. "You can't send me back. I like it here I promise I'll be better I promise!"

**O**

**T**

**H**

Just keep swimming Just keep swimming Just keep swimming Just keep swimming…

--Dori, Finding Nemo

Later dayz!

**Review** please!


	9. Her dark past

Disclaimer: Id on town On ET re eh ill. It's true!

O

T

H

Britney sat miserably in her bedroom. With tears streaming down her cheeks, she buried her head in the pillow. She couldn't help crying loudly; she really loved it in Tree Hill.

Downstairs, Whitey could hear his niece sobbing. He felt almost guilty for making her cry. "It's not my fault" He told himself. "She didn't have the right to go behind my back and do that sort of thing. Tree Hill was supposed to be a new beginning for her." Whitey got up out of his chair and began to pace across the floor. "Maybe I should give her another chance."

The old coach stopped and looked at the pictures on the shelf. The one that caught his eye was one of his older sister Mary-Anne (Britney's mother), her husband Jake, Britney at four years old and her baby brother Eric. Looking at his sister's face, he felt a tear creep down his face.

Mary-Anne and him had been very close as children even as young adults. But when Mary-Anne moved away from Tree Hill, they lost touch with each other, until the day when he got a call from her saying that she needed help. At the time, she wouldn't tell him why but Whitey could sense that there was something very wrong.

So as soon as he could he went out to California and searched for his sister. In fear of some unknown factor, she refused to tell him her exact address. All he knew was that she lived in a ratty downtown apartment. Whitey searched through phonebooks in vain. He went through the downtown area asking people on the streets if they knew a certain Mary-Anne Solomon.

Finally as dusk swept over LA and Whitey was about to give up, he came across a young man probably, twenty-six or so, who asked him what or who was looking for. Whitey explained that he was looking for his sister Mary-Anne Solomon and it just so happened that the man knew her.

After finding out where she lived, Whitey hopped in his car and went to look for her. As he was driving he began to ask himself how the young man knew his sister. When he saw Mary-Anne for the first time in 15 years, he knew how.

Mary-Anne was standing on a corner under a flickering street lamp. The sun had long since set and stars began to fill moonless sky. Mary-Anne held a half smoked cigarette in one hand and readjusted her bra with the other. Whitey almost collapsed when he got a glimpse of her.

Her white, see-through slip was barely long enough to cover her butt. Long legs, all tanned with an array of tattoos, slumped out of her skirt like a baby deer's and ended at a pair of knee-high leather boots making her about 3" taller. She wore a cut-up shirt that was black with rhinestones around the sleeves. The shirt was cut so that the front was gapped between her shoulders and swooped to show off a max of cleavage. The shirt was ripped so that it ended a couple inches under her breasts.

She brushed a shaky hand through her dark brown hair. Seeing a gang of men coming by, she whipped out a mirror and checked her makeup, then adjusted her breasts.

"How's it goin' boys?" she asked leaning towards them and bending so her chest was in their view. She brushed a long nailed finger against a guy's cheek. Smiling provocatively she said, "Lookin' for a good, cheap time."

"Yeah, maybe when pigs fly." The guys laughed as they took turns ridiculing her. "Go fuck yourself, whore." The guy grinned and slapped her across the face.

The guys laughed, grabbing and feeling her as they passed. The last guy to pass her, took out a bill, shoved it between her breasts and chuckled. "Go home, ya fucker." As he left, he spat in her face and grabbed her butt.

Whitey was appalled by what he saw. He jumped out of his car and raced across the street. His sister looked at him with a sense of pleasure. Shocked and horrified by the look she was giving him, Whitey said, "What the hell are you looking at me like that for Mary-Anne?"

Mary-Anne's face, drained of all colour stared at him blankly before twisting in disgust. She stared at him and watched as the vision of her younger brother appeared in this man's face. "Brian?" she asked in a whisper.

Whitey nodded his head. Mary-Anne wrapped her arms around him and threw her cigarette to the ground. "I can't believe you came. Oh, I've been waiting for you."

Whitey patted her back awkwardly as she locked her arms around him. When she let go, she looked happily into his disapproving eyes. Knowing his thoughts, she quickly began to defend herself feeling largely offended.

"I gotta make a livin' for ma family, ya know. God dam well knows that ma bitchin' husband ain't gonna help me none. You oughtta jus' get outta here." She growled. "Can't believe I thought you be ready ta help me. Go home Brian!"

Whitey looked at her sympathetically. "I don't need your pity." She said seeing the look in his eyes. "I'm fine—

"I'm not here to judge you Mary. I want to help." Whitey saw tears creep to his sisters held but she choked them back.

"Annie." Came a deep voice from behind her. Mary-Anne looked back and forced a smile.

Mary-Anne leaned towards him, rubbing her chest against his. "I thought you was outta town this week. You home early, Scar?"

Whitey rolled his eyes with hatred at him. Scar looked at Whitey disgustedly as her wrapped his big arm around Mary-Anne and held her breast in a big dirty hand. "Who tha fuck is this?" He asked Mary-Anne.

She looked at him threateningly. "I don't know." Scar offered to _make_ him go away but Whitey walked off to his car.

"Less go Annie. We got lossa _catchin' up_ ta do." Scar said with a harmful chuckle. Mary-Anne looked back to where Whitey sat in his car. She mouthed an apology to him and told him that she'd meet him back there later. She didn't know how long she'd be. Scar was a greedy, aggressive man.

O

Scar ripped her clothing off and threw her on the concrete floor. "Now let's have some fun." He said with his evil laugh. Scar slapped her and pushed her around. He liked it rough. When he stopped for a drink, Mary-Anne began to dress herself when he said.

"What tha fuck do ya think yar doin' bitch!" Scar walked over to her and shoved her to the ground. He bent to his knees and pushed his fist in between her breasts, holding her to the ground. Mary-Anne squirmed as his knuckles pressured her chest. Struggling for breath, she lay flat and stared up at him.

"Yarn't gettin' away like that ya bitch. I still gots two hours 'for Virginia gets home. And 'cause youra tryin' to leave I ain't gonna pay ya." He said and slapped her across the face.

Mary-Anne let out a silent sob, knowing that she'd go through the same ordeal at home, unless Jake had already used it all on Britney. She just prayed that he wouldn't.

She watched Scar rub beads of sweat of his forehead and chug down the bottle of beer. He walked towards her smirking menacingly. He cracked the bottle on the wall and threw it beside Mary-Anne's head.

"Ya ready?" He asked straddling her. He put his hands on her sides and saw his chubby fingers dig in further than usual. "Ya getting' fat bitch!" he slapped her again. Grabbing her breasts, he contented himself. "At least these ah gettin' bigga too."

Five minutes before Scar wife was to be home, he threw her aside as though he was finally bored and told her to leave. She dressed quickly and went to Scar. Holding her hand out, she asked, "Where's ma money?"

"I told ya I ain't payin' ya!"

Mary-Anne stood firmly. "Where is ma money?"

"Fuck you. I ain't payin' ya whore!"

"Looka here Scar," she said angrily. "Yous not gonna rape me far two hours and sen me home with nothin'!"

Scar growled and took his wallet from the table. Pulling out a couple bills he shoved them down her shirt. "Get lost 'fore Virginia find ya."

As Mary-Anne opened the door, Scar called to her. "Zat ma kid you got in there?" he asked looking at her fat tummy. "If it is, ya betta keep that shit away from me."

T

Whitey sat in his car, waiting at the corner for what felt and was hours. When he saw Mary-Anne walking towards the street lamp, he got out of his car and offered her a ride.

"Nah." she said. "Jus' walk with me." Whitey offered her his coat and she draped it over her shoulders.

"So what is it that you need help with?" Whitey asked gently, trying not to disturb her.

Mary-Anne sighed. "Well," she stopped, not sure of how to speak her needs. "I'm… worried about Britney and Eric. You see… Jake's not a very good father. In fact, he's a horrible father and I don't want Britney or Eric or even Casey to grow up with him."

Whitey was confused. "Casey?" Mary-Anne held her hand to her tummy, looked at it and smiled at her brother. "Is it… she Jake's?"

Mary-Anne shook her head. She said that she would tell him she was his. She had already done that with Eric. They walked in silence until they got to Mary-Anne's apartment. They stopped and stood there in the blazing wind, waiting for Mary-Anne to spit out her words.

"Brian… I have a huge favor to ask you…" Mary-Anne let a tear roll down her cheek before she continued. "Can you… would you… take Britney and Eric away? I don't want them to live here… with him."

Whitey didn't know what to say and before he could open his mouth, Mary-Anne began talking again. "And, when she comes… could you take Casey too. She should be born in May. Oh Brian, please. I've asked for anything from you."

Whitey didn't know what to say. He wasn't ready to take care of two kids. A six-year-old, a three-year-old and a newborn. "I don't think I'm ready for this."

Mary-Anne had begun sobbing. "Please Brian, please! My kids don't deserve to grow up like this. I don't want Britney and Casey to grow up like me. I don't want Eric to grow up to be in a gang or like his father, an abusive, drunk pile of nothing. Please Brian."

Whitey couldn't say anything and when Mary-Anne saw this she ran away crying. "I don't know why I thought you'd help me. I hate you Brian, I hate you!"

H

Whitey felt horrible as he looked back. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been. "If only I had done that for her," he said sorrowfully. "They'd still be around."

When the kids were growing up, they were led into a life of drugs and alcohol, of sex and abuse. Their father and other men constantly abused both Britney and Casey in every way they could. Both girls went into prostitution to help pay for their family. Eric, beaten by his father, joined in on drugs and sex when he was merely 11. He impregnated a 16-year-old girl when he was 13. By 15, he was father to four kids, maybe more, all with different girls.

And through all the years, the three kids struggled. A few years before Britney came to Tree Hill, Eric got in a fight with a man who was had killed Casey. He had slit her throat as she waited on the corner. The man was more than twice his size and carried a knife. Eric was killed for trying to defend his sister.

Then there was only Britney left. Mary-Anne had begged him to take Britney. She had already sent her away to Alabama, to live with their mother and father, but Britney hated it. So two years later, she moved to Tree Hill and loved it there.

"How can I make her leave?" he asked himself. Whitey sat down in his chair and rubbed his hand on his brow. In the back of his head, he could hear Mary-Anne speaking to him. 'Please don't make her go back, Brian, please.'

Whitey sighed as he stood up. "Mary-Anne?" he asked, looking behind him. No one was there, but he heard her, still begging him to keep her. 'Where else will she go?'

Nodding his head in agreement with his sister, Whitey made his way to the stairs. Looking up, he yelled. "Britney!"

O

T

H

Okay. Well I know it's been like a century since I wrote but I hope you liked it!

Please **review**!

Let it be.

The Beatles


	10. That beautiful moment

Disclaimer: I D O N O T O W N O N E T R E E H I L L!

O

T

H

"Britney!" Whitey called. As he waited for her to answer, he tried to plan what he was to say to her when she came down.

Whitey heard a muffled 'What?' through loud sobs. Cautiously, he walked up the stairs, every footstep feeling like his shoes were made of lead. The house went suddenly quiet, so quiet that the wind rustling outside seemed to be echoing through the upstairs hallway. Whitey heard each of his steps pound on the old carpet and echo around him.

Britney held her face in a pillow and lay in a ball on the floor. She could almost hear her uncle's breath drive in and out. "Britney?" he asked peeping in through a crack between the door and the wall.

"We need to talk." His voice was tender and gentle but Britney still felt a chill quiver up her spine. She nodded her head lightly as she forced herself to stand. Her hand shook as she reached to open to doorknob. She looked at her uncle and was surprised to see a pink glossy coat over his squinted eyes.

Britney walked back to her bed and sat down with a stuffed dog held up against her chest. Whitey opened his mouth but no words came out. He sighed deeply as he set his hand on Britney's shoulder.

"Brit, I… I'm sorry for yelling at you, but you had no right to go around doing that. They're good kids and… well so are you." Whitey took her small hands and held them tightly. "I don't want you to leave… I love you kid."

Wrapping her arms around him, she laughed and thanked him. "I love you too Uncle Brian." She said as she dug her head into his shoulder. "I promise it won't happen again."

Whitey held her against him and kissed her head. "I know… I know."

O

As she walked through the hallways at school the next day, she felt like everyone was staring at her. She felt like yelling at all of them to ask what the hell they were looking at. But she held it back. Brit just tried to ignore them. She wasn't there for them anyway; she was looking for one person. Haley James.

When she found Haley, she tried to come up unnoticed because she feared that if Haley saw her that she would run off. So she approached slowly.

"Haley?" she said putting her hand on Haley's shoulder.

Haley turned briskly. She didn't recognize the voice and it caught her off guard. When she saw Britney's face she tried to walk away but Brit caught her shoulder.

"Just wait a sec." She said in annoyance. She wasn't doing this for Haley but for Nathan. At least that's what she told herself. "I'm sorry if things are… messed up between you Nate because of me. But he's an awesome guy and he's real, real sorry that you're mad at him.

"He just wants you to forgive him. It's my fault and… I'm sorry." Brit tried to make her apology sound as real as it was even though saying 'sorry' was far from being her specialty.

Haley just looked at Brit. She could see how hard this was for her and she respected Brit for apologizing. It was hard for Haley to accept it though, because Nathan had betrayed her. "Thanks." She said lightly.

"Well my job here is down." Brit laughed thinly. "I hope you and Nate get back together." Brit patted Haley's shoulder and began to walk away.

Haley smiled as she watched Brit walk down the crowded hallway. She seemed to glow as she slid between people. Haley couldn't help herself from wondering where she came from and what could have happened to her to make such a beautiful person.

"Wow." Slipped out of her mouth.

T

"Lucas!" Brit yelled as she hurried to catch up to him. School had just let out and Lucas didn't have basketball practice that day. Brit jumped onto his back before he got the chance to look back. Brit slid off his back and took his hands in hers.

"I didn't see you today." She said disappointedly. She made that lost puppy dog look and Lucas looked away as he chuckled.

"I had to study. I was in the library practically all day." Lucas smiled and brought Brit into his arms. "But I'm here now."

He smiled and went down to kiss her, but she pulled away. A look of both confusion and disappointment filled his eyes. Brit reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "I promised my uncle I'd be home right after school. Everyday. For a real long time."

Lucas nodded understandingly. "Can I come?" he asked innocently. "Maybe we can _study_, if you know what I mean."

"I guess we could do that." Brit stood up in front off him then linked her arm through his. "Let's go." She giggled and dragged him behind her.

When they got to Brit's house, they stood out front, gazing into each other's eyes. "You're beautiful you know that?"

Brit smiled and reached up to kiss Lucas. Their lips met and it was like the whole world had stopped for them, for that moment. Everything around them slipped away until the only thing in their world was them. Together.

No one really knows how long they stood outside or how long it was before they let go. But some how they never really did let go of each other.

In a way, they're still holding each other and standing together in that beautiful time where nothing mattered but them.

THE END…

O

T

H

Please review I'd really like to know what _YOU_ thought.

I've got strength of the soul and no one's gonna bend or break me I can reach any star

-Russell Watson (Faith of the heart)


End file.
